vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppet Master
|color = skyblue; color:white |singers = OLIVER |producers = MonsterKID (music, lyrics) * Kengi (music, lyrics) * Gigi (music, lyrics) |links = }} Background "Puppet Master" is an original song by MonsterKID featuring OLIVER. Succeeding versions Lyrics I am your puppet master And I control your strings If you try to escape me You will feel misery I have many more like you, You're just a worthless thing All the people around you Know you belong to me To me, to me, to me, to me Know you belong to me To me, to me, to me, to me Know you belong to me Can he, can he, can he, can he Waste his life till empty Can he, can he, can he, can he Not even bleed He's a little puppet that I tried to hunt down Could it be that he is the prince Of the night He's a little puppet that I tried to love strong Little toy, little toy Little toy, little toy Cause He's a little doll that Tries his best to survive It seems to me he's alone Figuring out how to revive He's a little doll that Will never have a clone Too scared to leave me He still hasn't faced reality I am your puppet master And I know you fear me So does everyone else That haven't learnt how to see I gave reason to breathe If you try to use your mind I can stop your voice Cause I really do own your life To me, to me, to me, to me Know you belong to me To me, to me, to me, to me Know you belong to me Can he, can he, can he, can he Waste his life till empty Can he, can he, can he, can he Not even bleed He's a little puppet that I tried to hunt down Could it be that he is the prince Of the night He's a little puppet that I tried to love strong Little toy, little toy Little toy, little toy Cause He's a little doll that Tries his best to survive It seems to me he's alone Figuring out how to revive He's a little doll that Will never have a clone Too scared to leave me He still hasn't faced reality Dangerous man Indict me Broken sense Arrest me I will always love him strong Burnt the doll, broke the wall Fire climbed up the stage He will never, never fall Cut the ropes and he's still floating Moves to the music Carries my heart, he's the muse That will never fall apart It is true what was said The doll thought he was my part I didn't control his heart He's a little puppet that I tried to hunt down Could it be that he is the prince Of the night He's a little puppet that I tried to love strong Little toy, little toy Little toy, little toy Cause He's a little doll that Tries his best to survive It seems to me he's alone Figuring out how to revive He's a little doll that Will never have a clone Too scared to leave me He still hasn't faced reality External links *FanPop - Official Illustration * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring OLIVER